


A Chance to Breathe Again

by skreaver



Series: Gangsta Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/skreaver
Summary: The days were always hard, the nights even worse when she was home - sloppy drunk on her bed and leaving you to care for her innocent little child.But the mornings... the mornings when you could see him and get her away from her mother for even a little while was a time you so deeply treasured.





	A Chance to Breathe Again

Trigger Warning: light hints of implied rape (not with Theo or the reader though, just to be clear.)

 

 

"Shit...."

Fingers softly played along indents in the wrist, caressing over bite marks in a futile effort to soothe the throbbing pain. Each time your fingers glided over the wound, still hot and sore, you sucked in a breath - expecting the pain but almost unexpected all the same.

It seemed like each time hurt worse than the last and you had to wonder why you kept doing it, kept poking and prodding at the wound.

Maybe it was because you couldn't believe she had done it again. The sheer oddity of why you were still fucking here, taking care of her and her child after countless arguments and screaming matches. You glance over from your place on your chair, watching as your sister writhes about on the bed, mumbling out loud every curse she could wrap her tongue around.

You stayed to make sure she didn't hurt herself, didn't choke up on her own bile and suffocate in it.

Honestly, you were starting to think it might have been for the best if she did... but you didn't even want to begin to think about what it might do to Lissa.

Lissa, your niece. One of the last hopeful things in your world. The sweet child of your alcoholic sister. 

Lissa wasn't planned... not even thought of.

In fact, she was conceived from a horrible, horrible accident. 

You knew your sister loved her... but in her drunken rage that love was quickly replaced with hate, oh and what a child will believe. 

Every night you spent, wafting between two rooms. Checking up on your sister and aiding Lissa through her horrible night terrors. 

Sleep was like a dream to you. 

\- - - - - - - - - 

You spent a few more hours, sitting in your chair, poking and prodding at your new wound, waiting for the sun to come up. 

You'd have to do it all again that night.. but the morning of a new day brought with it a chance to breathe again. 

You could see him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Yawning, sleep deprived and weary you carefully make your way from your room, careful not to awaken the sleeping monster that had finally ceased her never ending banter with the silence of the bedroom. 

You creep into Lissa's room, a wide smile on your face as you find she's already quietly dressing herself. 

"Need any help, sweetie?" you whisper, kneeling beside her, fingers tangling in her short hair in an affectionate gesture. 

"I"m almost done ____" she giggles quietly, trotting over to the bed to pull on her socks.

"I'll get your shoes then" you smile, crooking your thumb up at her. 

She returns the gesture with a wide grin on her face. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're going to Theo's first, right? Before you head off to the police station for work?" the excitement in your niece's eyes wasn't to be missed as she holds onto your hand tightly, almost skipping down the street.

"Doctor Theo's, Lissa. He's your instructor, remember?" it was a gentle reprimand, if a reprimand at all. "And yes, we are" you beam. 

"Aww.... will I still have to call him Doctor Theo when you two get married?" 

The innocent child's inquiry sets your cheeks ablaze, burning like the hot sun above you. The pounding of your heart could out rival bass drums in it's intensity as Lissa's words pool in your mind. 

"Don't be silly, Lissa. We're not getting married" you try to chuckle off her comment.

To marry that man... 

Now wouldn't that be something.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Knock, knock! We're here for another lesson!" Lissa chimes happily, bouncing into the clinic as you gently open the door for her. 

"Lissa!" 

A cheerful call from Nina as Lissa races to embrace her friend. 

Theo's place was the only way you could get anywhere close to any kind of schooling for Lissa and the added bonus of her getting to interact with someone her own age gave you a reason to smile in the mornings. 

Oh, and how could you forget, the best bonus of them all-

"Doctor Theo, doing well this morning?" 

"Same as I was yesterday morning" it's an off handed comment that in any other situation you would have felt slighted by... but you knew him better. 

"Ah, so I see" you chuckle, feeling your heart pound in that familiar bliss as the man sets down his syringes to look in your direction. 

Those piercing eyes that softened when they looked at you. 

Aside from Lissa's smiling face, that was the only other expression you lived for. 

"You look pale" 

"I always look pale doctor" 

"I suppose so. Even still, come into my office. I'll have a look at you"

How could you refuse?

"Nina, Lissa keep yourselves busy" 

The girls turn to the doctor with a cheerful "Yes sir!" and you wandered into his office after him. 

Hearing the careful click of the door as you closed it, you avert your attention back to the tall brunette standing in front of you. He gestures towards his bed, off in the corner and you can't help the soft smile etching onto your face. 

You make your way to sit on the bed, watching as he kneels down in front of you. As per your "protocol" he checked your arms first, easily finding the bite marks you had hidden underneath the sleeve of your blazer. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say this didn't come from last night's job?" 

You roll your eyes at his sarcastic tone. 

"Gee, what gave you that impression" you scoff, allowing him to look over the marks a bit longer, as if in study. 

Really, he just didn't know what to say. 

How could he?

Theo had never been good with words to begin with but somehow he found a way to say exactly what you needed to hear. 

"You can leave, you know?"

A long silence had passed before he turned his gaze up from your marks to your face.

"I can't. I can't just take Lissa away from her mother" you sigh. 

"That's not a mother that she has" Theo responds, voice rough and direct. 

You knew he was right, he always was. 

You exhale, a soft gust of air leaving your nose as you glance off to the side. Your tongue was caught in your mouth, unable to repeat the words you've spoken to him so many times before. He knew how you felt about all of this and you knew he was just trying to get some logic into that stubborn head of yours... but you couldn't accept it. Not yet. 

Theo sighs, a long drawn out thing as you remain silent, adjusting his glasses as well. 

"One day, you have to leave. One day it's going to be too much and someone's going to do something they'll regret" the way he was looking at you now was soft, concerned. 

"I know... you're right..."

A bittersweet laugh escapes your lips in a huff. 

"You're always right..." a soft utterance as you hung your head. You slide your wrist out of his grasp until the back of your hand meets his palm, turning yours over to tangle your fingers with his. 

You feel the way in which Theo reciprocates, giving your hand a loving squeeze. His free hand rises to tilt up your chin, just enough to have your eyes meet with his.

He stares at you for what seems like forever, his gaze just enough to ward off the tears threatening to fall from your eyes. Some cop you were, getting choked up over a conversation. 

He knew this about you though. 

It was everything he loved. 

The doctor shifts himself, gradually closing the gap between the two of you as his lips press to yours. Theo's kisses were always something extraordinary. Always rough in the way his lips would mold into yours, the pungent taste of tobacco on his tongue, but his kisses were always careful enough to make the butterflies settling within the caverns of your stomach flutter about in a frenzy. 

"Come on now, you'll be late for work" 

"Right" you laugh, dazed still from that kiss, as per usual. 

You rise from the bed with a soft sigh, heading towards the door. 

"And ___"

His sudden voice catches you just as your hand extends to turn the doorknob. 

"Hmm?" 

".....be safe today" 

"Obviously" 

The mornings always brought with them a chance to breathe again, after all.


End file.
